Mighty Pups VOL.2
Uwaga! Uwaga! Jest to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe! Otóż na discordzie napisałam koncepcję, zatem każdy kto ma tam konto wie o co chodzi. Rozdział 1 Zbliżała się noc w Zatoce Przygód. Jeszcze wiosenne małe przymrozki w nocy dokuczały dlatego psiaki spędziły noc w bazie. W dodatku oczekiwali swych przyjaciół. Raptem jakby na hura automatyczne drzwi się rozsunęły i wpadli przez nie: ekipa Bayrenu, Riago, ekipa Polski, ekipa Rosji,drużyna Avatara, Herosi Ziemi, Lady z rodziną, wydział kryminalny, ambasadorzy i Valka z załogą. Szybko podnieśli się z podłogi. -Dobrze, że już dojechaliście.- przywitał Ryder. -Noo.- rzuciła na luzaka Flurr. -Mieliście fajne wejście.- zażartowała Martine. -HA HA HA!- gruchnęli śmiechem. -Dobrze Cię widzieć Caro.- ucieszyły się Patty z Dilarą. -Was też.- zamerdała ogonem Alabai. -Ej...czy mi się zdaje czy Kaito i Viggo nie ma.- zaczęła Colette. -Dobrze Ci się zdaje, są na górze.- wyjaśniła Kasha. Wtem jak grom z nieba winda zjechała i wyskoczyły nieobecne pieski. -U przyjechaliście! Hej!- pomachał łapką Kaito. -Tak.- odparli chórem goście. -Do rzeczy!- syknął Viggo i szturchnął Kaito. -Co Ci jest?- zdziwiła się Amber. -OGROMNY METEOR ZBLIŻA SIĘ DO ZATOKI PRZYGÓD!!- wykrzyknęli obydwaj. Colette i Victoria zemdlały. Tomira wbiła mocno łapy w podłogę a szczenięta wtuliła w pierwszą lepszą z łap rodziców lub dziadków. ''' -Pfff.- prychnęła Tetradi. -Wielkie mi coś.- dodała Kasha. -Nie boicie się?-spytała Annie drżąc jak galareta. -Niby czego? Aaa rzekomy koniec świata.- wyrwała się podirytowana Valka. -KONIEC ŚWIATA!!- krzyknęły przerażone niektóre suczki. '''Rozległ się gwar. -RUF RUF MEGAFON!- szczeknął Chase.-PROSZĘ O UWAGĘ.- powiedział.4 Zamilkli. -Meteor?- zapytała podejrzliwie Everest.-Czyżby?-spytała samą siebie. -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!- zarządził Ryder przez komunikator. -RYDER WZYWA!- krzyknęli. Max wszedł do windy bez szwanku jak i Marshall, ale nakrapiany psiak miał na ogonie spinacz zaczął się kręcić i w końcu zdjął ale odskoczył i wylądował obok Laiki. -Mam Cię.- zażartowała i liznęła go w ucho. -Heh.- zaśmiał się. Pieski jadą, założyły zwykłe stroje. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- powiedział Chase. -Pieski ogromny meteor zbliża się do Zatoki. Dlatego do tej misji potrzebuję...Chase'a! Pojedziesz swoim radiowozem i ostrzeżesz ratusz. Do tego potrzebuję...Dylana! Ty zabezpieczysz miejsce kolizji! Także potrzebuję...Martine! Ty pojedziesz do Pana Portera i w głąb jego dzielnicy ostrzeżesz mieszkańców! Niara! Ty pojedziesz na do farmerki Youmi i farmera Ala w razie czego ją ostrzec! Alays! Ty ostrzeż prawą część od ratusza! Delgado! Ty ostrzeżesz dolną część zatoki! Arctic! Ty ostrzeżesz resztę! -Chase się tym zajmie! -Dylan złapie złodzieja! -Nowa rasa wkracza do akcji! -Policjantka zaraz złapie przestępce! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -(Nwm także co może mówić Delgado) -Przez Arctic'a zło pokonane! -Do tej misji także potrzebuje...całej powietrznej policji, wodnej jak i górskiej! Każdy, powietrzna policja podzielicie się strefami i będziecie sprawdzać czy kogoś nie pomięto w pośpiechu! Wodna policja ostrzeże najbliższe wysepki! Valka! Ty zaś pojedziesz na górę Jake'a go ostrzec! -Lece tam,gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Skrzydła rozkładam i przestępców zgarniam! -(Nwm co może mówić Chaaya). -Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Każdy ma swoje rozkazy które musi wykonać! -Amy! Ty polecisz swym myśliwcem i będziesz podążać za meteorytem. I poprowadzisz szyk bojowy! Do tego jakby miało okazać się, że zniszczy Zatokę wystrzelicie pociski. -Gotowa do lotu!- zasalutowała także suczka. -Viggo! Określisz miejsce zderzenia! I czy może zniszczyć miasto -Piesek astronauta lata sobie po skałkach! -Także potrzebuję Shiry i Mji! Ostrzeżesz Kapitana Turbota i Francois. -Nikt nie utonie gdy na straży stoi Shira! -(Nwm co może mówić Mja) -Oraz potrzebuję Shiraz!Ty będziesz nadzorować prace! I Gray!gdy zbierzesz wytyczne co do kolizji i miejsca użyj swego Bugatti Chiron i powiadom mnie! Oraz zabierz Katie. -(Nwm co może mówić Shiraz) -Gray najbogatszy pies na świecie pomoże Ci w biedzie! -Strażacy! Bądźcie w gotowości! Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! -AUUU!- zawyły pieski. Ryder zjechał po rurze. Pieski wskoczyły do aut i ruszyły. Amy wskoczyła do myśliwca, lecz zanim to zrobiła. -Uważaj na siebie.- odparł Clif. -Będę.- odparła. -Tak samo.- bąknęła Vivienne. -Spoko.- odpowiedział Chris. -Idziemy!- zarządziła suczka. Wskoczyła do kokpitu zamknęła go i po pasie startowym ruszyła. Rossita, Clif i Vivienne stali osłupiali i patrzyli się na znikające ,,powietrzne orły". * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amy. Pieski ruszyły. Było ciemno i nie zbyt przytulnie. - Halo !? Pani burmistrz !-zawołał Chase -Tak Chase ? A tak w ogóle to która jest godzina ? - zapytała Burmistrzyni - Wiem . Jest ciemno i noc ale mamy problem !-przeszedł do rzeczy Owczarek - Słucham zatem- odpowiedziała -Do ziemi zbliża się meteoryt ! A konkretniej do naszego miasta ! -powiedział Chase -O matko ! I co my zrobimy ?!-zapytała Pani Burmistrz -Spokojnie . Psi Patrol już gotowy ! -zapewnił Chase -Oh dziękuje pieski - powiedziała - Niech pani będzie czujna!-rozkazał -Tak jest!- zasalutowała i poszła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a Martine jechała ostrzec Pana Portera i innych mieszkańców. - Panie Porter! - zawołała. - Tak? - Musimy ostrzec mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód w głąb dzielnicy! - rozkazała suczka rasy Saluki. - Tak jest! - zasalutował Pan Porter, po czym poszedł z Martine przed ratusz. - Drodzy mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód! Zbliża się do nas wielki meteor dlatego proszę pójść pod bazę Psiego patrolu i czekać aż meteor nie uderzy w ziemię! Psi patrol zajmie się całą sprawą! - odparła Martine, trzymając głośnik, po czym mieszkańcy się jej posłuchali i ruszyli w stronę bazy Psiego patrolu. Martine pobiegła błyskawicznie z stronę meteoru. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Martine -I gdzie uderzy?- zapytał Gray. -Powinien blisko plaży.- odpowiedział Viggo. -A zniszczy miasto?- dopytywał się Gerberian Shepsky. -Raczej nie powinien.- dodał Viggo. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viggo. Trzy myśliwce leciały. Na przedzie była Amy. ''' -Wow. Widzę go!- powiedział Solo. -Zestrzelić?-zapytała Amy. -Nie.-odparł przez głośnik chłopak.-Możecie lądować. -Bez odbioru!- odparła Amy i skierowała myśliwiec na bok zniżając pułap.-Lądujemy.-dodała. '''Wylądowali.Meteoryt Był coraz bliżej ziemi. -Kapitanie Turbocie! Schowaj się w domku.- ostrzegła Shira. -Tak samo Ty Francois.- przytaknęła Mja. -Co sie dzieje?- zapytał Francois. -Meteor zbliża się do plaży. To tylko w ramach bezpieczeństwa.- dodała Shira. -Dobrze.- odparli i weszli do domku. -Wow! Jest naprawdę blisko!- powiedziała Mja patrząc w nocne niebo.-Lepiej wracajmy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mji. -Katie chodź!- powiedział Gray.-Weź Cali i jakieś najważniejsze rzeczy polecił i wskocz do auta.-dodał. -Ok.-pokiwała blondynka. Chwilę później wskoczyła i ruszyli na plażę gdzie by Ryder. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a. -Patty! Nie pominięto żadnego domu?-spytał brunet. -Nie! A u Ciebie Timber?-spytała przez komunikator. -Także nie.-dodała suczka. -Zatem wracajcie do bazy!- polecił. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. - ODSUŃMY SIĘ!! - krzyknął ktoś z Zatoki i skoczyli w bok. Bracia odskoczyli w miarę bezpieczną odległość. Nic się nie stało i ruszyli do domu. Psiaki zasnęły. Z meteorem zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Zaczął skwierczeć, buczeć, świecić się, aż w końcu coś z niego wybuchło, pole rażenia dotknęło bazę, błysnęła się. ''' * Obraz się ściemnia na 5 sekund i rozjaśnia. '''Między uliczkami szła Rottweiler'ka wtem siła ją odrzuciła. Gdy się ocknęła, zobaczyła jak jej łapy świecą a na twarzy pojawił się złowrogi uśmiech. -Teraz mogę zawładnąć światem.- uśmiechnęła się oglądając swoją lewą łapę.-A jak mi się postawią to im pokażę!! Tylko muszę wykombinować jakiś strój...-zamyśliła się. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy. Pieski się obudziły. -Co się stało?-zapytała zdziwiona Patty. -Nie wiem.-odparła w odpowiedzi Delgado. -WOOW! Moje łapy świecą!- podskoczył Obi. Większość piesków była zaspana. ''' -Wcale nie masz! Przestań z tym twoim nadmiernym optymizmem! UGH!- warknął Victor. -Ale tato...-zaczął. -Koniec dyskusji!- ucięła Kasumi. '''Shira próbowała zasnąć. Przebudziła się by wszystkich uciszyć, lecz zobaczyła, że jej łapy świecą w kolorze jej stroju który nosi na misje. -Chyba Obi ma rację!- odparła zdumiona. -I Ty!? Przesta---aań! - zdziwiła się Kasumi patrząc na swoje łapy świecące na ciemno-zielony kolor. -CO!?- zdziwiła się Tetradi.-To jakiś pewnie sen, lub zbiorowa halucynacja. -dodała. Łapy świeciły jej na ciemno-zgniło- zielono. Nagle wstała Everest i Chase. -To prawda. Nie sen.- zaczęła Everest. Jej łapki świeciły w kolorze jej stroju. -JEJ! Mighty Pups!- podskoczył Chase. -Co to?- zdziwiła się Annie. -Meteor uderzył. Widocznie coś się stało po naszym powrocie i chyba w pewnym sensie eksplodował no i dostaliśmy moce i teraz jesteśmy super- bohaterami!- dodała lawendowa Husky. -Skąd to wiesz?-zapytała się Vitani. -Gdyż raz się stało, byliśmy tylko w ósemkę. Psi Patrol nie był jeszcze tak ogromny. Czyli ja, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker, Marshall, Zuma i Skye- e!- odparła Everest gdy usłyszano krzyki ludzi. -Co jest?!- spytały się pieski. Natychmiast wybiegli z bazy zobaczyli od północnej strony cyjanową łunę oraz ogromne elektryczne jęzory i uciekających ludzi! -O nie! Co tam się dzieje?-zmartwiła się Skye. -Nie wiem, trzeba jakoś to sprawdzić.- przytulił ukochaną Marco, następnie przygryzł wargę. -Ja idę.-zaoferowała się Kasha. -Proszę...-zmartwił się Altron, tuląc po sobie uszy i popiskując. -Ugh! Nic mi nie będzie!- syknęła.-Bądź co bądź mogę super- szybko biegać i stać się niewidzialna.- wycedziła. -Uważaj na siebie.- szepnął Altron po czym liznął w ucho sunię. -Będę.-odparła i ruszyła jak piorun. -Proszę...-szepnął Blue Bay Shepard.-By nic Tobie i im się nie stało.-dodał. -Im?-podeszła i zapytała się Flurr.-Od kiedy Kasha jest w liczbie mnogiej?-spytała z żartem. -No....bo...-ciągnął.-Spodziewa się naszych szczeniąt.- bąknął. -Naprawdę?-zdziwiła się Faith merdając ogonem.-Wow.-dodała. -Gratki brachu!- poklepał pieska Nick po ramieniu. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Flurr. Kasha zobaczyła balansującą na linie elektrycznej suczkę rasy Rottweiler. Miała na sobie ona w przeważającej części srebrny kostium z ciemniejszymi częściami i cyjankowymi elementami. ''' -Poddać się!-krzyczała.-I tak Wami zawładnę jak i całym światem!! -Acha!- odparła Kasha.-Lepiej powiadomię o tym pieski po czym przebiegła z prędkością światła do bazy, jednak gdy dobiegła złapała zadyszkę. -Gratuluję!- podskoczyła Faith i przytuliła kumpelę. -Czego?-spytała łapiąc powietrze. -Szczeniąt.-dodała Faith. -Czyli powiedział Wam.- wywróciła wzrok i spojrzała się na Altrona.-Spoko.A właśnie jakaś Rottweiler'ka w srebrno- cyjankowym stroju stoi na linii elektrycznej. Chce zawładnąć światem. Meteor dał jej moc elektryczności.-dodała. -O nie!- zdziwiły się pieski. -Czekaj...Twoje łapy świecą?- spytała się Hera. -No.-odpowiedziała krótka suczka rasy Tundra Amerykańska. '''Ryder opierając się o futrynę stał w bazie, szybko pobiegł do windy wjechał na górę i przez tablet powiedział. -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!- powiedział. -Ryder wzywa! -krzyknęły psiaki. -Patrzcie!- zawołał Max i rozpędził się wyskakując w powietrze wpadł na Sunset, która nie chcąco wpadła na Marshalla oślepiając go, Dalmatyńczyk, czarny Labrador i mix. Kundelka i Cockapoo wpadli w resztę piesków. -Super Max zgłasza się do akcji!- zażartował piesek. -HA HA HA HA!- gruchnęły śmiechem psiaki. Wjeżdżają, gdy minęli na środku bazy znak łapy mieli na sobie stroje super- bohaterów. Zaś logo na środku u bazy zmieniło tło na ciemno-żółte. -Woow.- powiedziała Victoria oglądając swój strój.-Jest niesamowity.-dodała. -Tak jak Ty.-powiedział czule Gray i liznął sunię. Psiaki wjechały na górę. -Potężne pieski gotowe do potężnej akcji Ryder, sir!- odparł Chase. -Pieski! Meteor, gdy wróciliśmy musiał wybuchnąć, z wielką siłą rażenia iż dał Wam moce...Ale nie tylko Wam...Jakaś suczka rasy Rottweiler ma moc elektryczności i chce zawładnąć Zatoką jak i światem. Dlatego do tej misji potrzebuję wszystkich potężnych łap!- dodał. -AUUU!- zawyły. Psiaki o dziwo wskoczyły do windy i razem z Ryder'em, który miał na sobie jet- pack i strój zjechali. Gdy zjechali na dół zastała ich tam Katie. -Ryder nie idź! - zmartwiła się. -Wybacz kochana, muszę...-dodał.-Zostań w bazie.-dodał i wybiegli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. - Ryder... - zaczęła Shiraz - Tak? - Zapytał Chłopak - Conrad został w bazie... - Ooo... Możesz po niego pójść.. - OK! * Zmiana sceny, obraz pokazuje podwórko przed bazą Suczka biegła normalnie jednak czuła że coś jest nie tak. Jeszcze nie znała swoich mocy, ale z opowieści Chase'a wiedziała że niedługo je pozna. Weszła do bazy po chwili stwierdziła że wie gdzie go szukać... Suczka kierowała się do siedziby Conrada czyli piwnicy * Obraz pokazuje schody do piwnicy * Zmiana sceny obraz pokazuje piwnice Shiraz weszła do piwnicy - Conrad.. -Ehem.... - CONRAD! - AAAA!!!!... Krzyknął spadając na podłogę, jak spadał spadły też jego słuchawki - TOOo.... Ty.. - odetchnął - Tak właśnie teraz jest misja.... Tak w ogóle w co grasz? - CO MISJA?!?! - Tak i jakbyś chciał wiedzieć niedawno meteoryt walnął w ziemie zacofańcu.. - WHAT?!?!?!?!?! - według Chase'a ma byś druga era potężnych piesków - eE.. YY.. AWE.... Conrad rzucił słuchawki na stół - Chodźmy - krzyknął * Zmiana sceny znaczek Conrada, obraz pokazuje podwórko przed bazą - Nie było u ciebie żadnych problemów z prądem? - Eee nie jedynie raz się tak coś pummm... w gniazdku - Nie pokopał cię prąd? -No błysnęło się coś się stało z gniazdkiem i tyle. - I jeszcze jedno.... Jakim cudem nie zauważyłeś że Ci się łapy świecą... - Świecą??? - W co ty grasz że tego nie zauważyłeś??!?! - Undertale... - Umm.. ok.. * Zmiana sceny Katie westchnęła ciężko chciała pójść z Ryder‚em, lecz ani nie miała stroju i mocy. Wtem zobaczyła iż od piwnicy coś się świeci! Oblał ją pot a Cali miauknęła nerwowo. Lecz uspokoiła się gdy przypomniała sobie, że jeszcze parę sekund temu Conrad i Shiraz wybiegli z bazy ze świecącymi łapami. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mighty Pups '''Raptem Conrad przyhamował i wpadł na suczkę. -AU! Co Ci?!- warknęła. -No muszę iść po strój super- bohatera!- dodał i pognał do bazy, niedługo potem wrócił. -Fajnie wyglądam co nie?- zapytał. -Tja...A teraz chodźmy!- pognała Canini, i pobiegli. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz. Dobiegli. Pieski stały i patrzyły się w górę. ''' -Co teraz zrobimy Ryder??-zapytała Annie. -Hmm...Chase jakiś plan?-zapytał. -Chyba mam sir, Ryder sir!-odparł piesek. -Minty! Telepatycznie zaczep ją a Xander spróbuj ją oczarować. -Się robi!- odparli. '''Minty zrobiła jak prosił, lecz nieznajoma wzięła ją i odrzuciła. -Misty!!- krzyknął przerażony Xander. Wdrapał się po rurze i wspiął na dach. Suczka leżała Xander podbiegł i przez łzy próbował ją cucić. -Misty proszę...-chlipnął i ruszył głową ją. -Ech...Xander?-zapytała. -Misty!- ucieszył się.-Tak sie martwiłem...bałem się, że Ciebie stracę...Misty ja....ja nie mogę dłużej...I taak, wiem, duży ze mnie kobieciarz, ale...przy Tobie czuję się najlepiej i ja- Cię naprawdę kocham...lecz kto by mnie pokochał...nawet nie masz pewności, czy to się uda...nie chcę Ci zaprzątać głowy i marnować czasu.- dodał. Księżyc stał wysoko. Zaś suczka uśmiechnęła się wstała i podeszła do pieska. -Nie...nie marnujesz mi czasu...bo widzisz...ja także Cię kocham.- odparła i się uśmiechnęła. Dwa pieski dotknęły swoje czoła i wymieniły się liźnięciem. -Dla Ciebie obiecuję się zmienić...-szepnął. -Teraz chodźmy.- dodała czule suczka i zeskoczyli. -Plan awaryjny.- odparł Ryder i spróbował podlecieć plecakiem do suczki lecz ta go poraziła i zemdlał, na szczęście spadł na piasek. -RYDER!!- krzyknął Chase.-UGH! TY!- warknął. -O nie.- zmartwiła się Everest.-Ruf ruf! Deska!- szczeknęła i robiąc lód próbowała uwięzić suczkę, tamta okazała się sprytniejsza i rozkazała kablom by ją związać. -*Skomlenie* EVEREST!- krzyknął Chase i podbiegł ratując suczkę. -Dzięki.- odparła Everest i polizała go po uchu. -Gdzie Youki!? Gdzie jest Youki!?- zaczął panicznie rozglądać się Rocky. Serce pieska biło, łapki wbił mocno w ziemię. Skye wzbiła się w powietrze i powiedziała: -Spokojnie, jest przy Ryderze.- odparła. -Dzięki Skye.- uśmiechnął się piesek do suczki. -Nie ma sprawy.- mrugnęła. Wtem Lisiczka przybiegła, a wraz z nią... Ryder! -RYDER!!- ucieszył się Chase i wskoczył wywracając chłopaka i liznął go po twarzy. -Heh. Dzięki Youki tu jestem.- odparł i podrapał Chase'a, potem Youki za uchem.-Chodźcie tam, wydaje się być bezpiecznie. Ardo, zrobisz pole ochronne.- polecił. -Się robi. -odparł. Pieski i chłopak zgromadzili się w kółku. ''' -I co teraz?- zapytała się Brooklyn. -Musimy zrobić jakiś plan...-zaczął Rocky. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rocky'ego. Rozdział 2 '''Pieski przygotowywały plan. Raptem wyskoczyły. Suczka odwróciła się i na twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. -No proszę, niby ratunek się znalazł.- zadrwiła. -Grr...- warknęła Night i skoczyła w stronę Linsey. Rottweiler posłała w nią kulę prądu, ale Kundelka odskoczyła i zrobiła jasne światło co oślepiło Rottweilerkę. Do pomocy doskoczyły inne twarde suczki i pieski. W pewnym momencie mało co ich nie związała. -JUHUU!- zawołała Lavia. Rottweiler warknęła i skoczyła do niej. Próbował powstrzymać ją Carlie ale zrobiła pole elektryczne. Złapała sunię Bolończyk i zaczęła po kablach elektrycznych uciekać. Na ratunek rzuciła się Faith, napięła łuk i chciała strzelić i wystrzeliła strzałę lecz Linsey za pomocą jęzorów elektrycznych wzięła ją i posłała w suczkę. Odepchnęła ją Kasha. Strzała zmierzała prosto w Kelly doskoczył do niej Ardo i zrobił pole ochronne strzała się odbiła i upadła na ziemię. -GRRR!- warknęła wściekła suczka i uciekła razem z Lavią. -LAVIA! NIEE! - krzyknął smutny Carlie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Carlie ' ego. Psiaki zgromadziły się w bazie Psiego Patrolu. ' -Co teraz z Lavią?- spytała się smutna Honey. '''Pieski się zasmuciły. Światło oświecało centrum dowodzeń....Wtem prąd wysiadł wraz z ekranem. ' -UGH!! Pokażemy jej!- wścieknęła się Tiger Belle. -Przez nią nawet nie mamy ekranu i nie wiemy jak uratować świat i Lavię!- dodała. Colette. -Ej pieski nie smućcie się!- zawołała Martine. 'Pieski z Psiego Patrolu spojrzały się na Saluki. Wtem sunia przywołała ekran graficzny. ' -SUPER! - pochwaliła Mja. '''Ekran miał poświatę zielonkawą. Ryder podszedł do niego. -Zatem komunikator Lavii nadal wysyła nam sygnał satelitarny z jej położenia. Wygląda na to, że jest na czubku już Burj Kalifa??!- zdziwił się chłopak. -To nie brzmi dobrze...- zmartwiła się Alays. -Ale czego miałaby tam?- zapytał się Nexako. -Może dlatego, że to na razie najwyższy budynek?- zasugerował Eryk. Psiaki posłały pieskowi zdziwione spojrzenia. ''' -Ech...miałem na myśli, że w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu, koma dziewięciu procentach jest możliwe, że gdyby użyła całej siły mogłaby przejąć panowanie na satelitą a nawet światem za pomocą terroru. -Racja to możliwe.- dodał Ryder. -Zatem jaki plan?!- przerażony spytał Carlie. -Musimy się tam jakoś dostać...-powiedział. -Ja mogę nas wszystkich przeteleportować!- zaoferowała się Skipper. -Dobra.- odparli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper. '''Psiaki wyszły prze bazę. Zbili się w ciasną grupę i stanęli bardzo blisko Borzoj. Wtem przednie łapy suczki zaświeciły i przeteleportowali się do Dubaju. W okół czubka zebrały się czarne chmury, które na tle gwieździstego nieba, przybrały kolor granatowo- fioletowy. Pierwsze pioruny rozdzierały niebo. Kiedy jeden przeszywał powietrze zobaczyli suczkę a obok niej...Lavię! -LAVIA!! - krzyknął przerażony o ukochaną Carlie. -Nie martw się zaraz ją uratujemy. - pocieszyła Alays i skupiła wzrok na suczce, która porwała Lavię. -Biegniemy do środka!- zarządziły pieski. Kiedy weszły ujrzały w ciemności bogate wnętrze, chociaż nie przywiązywały do tego uwagi. Wzrokiem szukały windy. ''' -Gdzie ona jest?- jęknął zrozpaczony Carlie. '''Ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerwał okrzyk Gray'a: -JEST! -AUU!- zawył radośnie Carlie wzbijając się w powietrze i jako pierwszy znalazł się przy niej. Kasumi nacisnęła na guzik, ale drzwi się nie otworzyły. Cała chwila euforii prysła, a zamieniła się w głębokie rozczarowanie. -NIE! To nie może być możliwe!- odezwał się zdruzgotany Carlie i osunął się o szklaną ścianę windy. Pieski smutnym wzrokiem spojrzały na pieska i same zapiszczały. Raptem przemówił Chase: -Psi Patrol! Nie poddajemy się!- zaczął i wskoczył na sofę i jej zagłówek aby mieć widok na wszystkie pieski. -Odzyskamy Lavię, choćby miała się krew polać! I uratujemy świat przed nią! Po to jesteśmy! Zatem szybko na dwór i chyba mam plan...- mówił majestatycznie, donośnie Owczarek Niemiecki, a gdy zakończył wypowiedź pyszczek oblał tajemniczy uśmiech... Obraz się ściemnia... Rozjaśnienie obrazu. Gdy wybiegli pioruny waliły na dobre i huczało w tle. ' -Skye! Weź te pieski oprócz tych, które nie mają nic związanego z powietrzem! Rocky! Zbuduj coś czym chociaż na chwilę się przemieścimy na górę. - zarządził Chase. -Się robi! - szczeknęła sunia! Wokół siebie zrobiła wir. '''Rocky zaś szybko zbudował coś w stylu wagoniku. Psiaki wskoczyły a Skye poleciała z nimi na górę. Ci co mieli moce z powietrzem polecieli za. Jako pierwsza wyskoczyła Kasha i gdy Rottweilerka patrzyła się mściwie na Lavię, druga sunia rasy Tundra Amerykańska z całej swojej super- siły uderzyła ją w bok i wbiła zęby. Tamta z początku straciła równowagę i nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Nie wiele wystarczyło by z oczu Kashy zaczęła wydobywać się łuna i wiązało się z tym, że wpadła w Furię. Docisnęła tamtą, aż do krawędzi ale sunia rasy Rottweiler doszła do siebie po czym stworzyła iskry z boków które uderzyły w Kashę, tamta odleciała. ' -NIE!- wrzasnął Altron i doleciał do suczki. i cisnął skałą w przeciwniczkę, tamta odwinęła się. -GRR! Przegięłaś!- zawarczała Faith lecz przed atakiem powstrzymał ją Chase, który wyskoczył. Ogonem dał znak Youki by zobaczyła czy Kasha i Altron żyją i czy wszystko jest w porządku z ciążą suczki. Po chwili znów dał znak ogonkiem Kasumi by poszła za nim. 'Rottweilerka zbliżyła pysk do Lavii i już miała ją zaatakować, kiedy rzucił się z boku na nią Carlie, tamta wzięła go za pomocą jej mocy elektryczności i cisnęła w bok, Zuma szybko ochłodził go wodą jak i Kashę z Altronem. ' -Wszystko ok z naszymi dziećmi? - spytała. -Tak.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło Youki. '''Nieznajoma chciała skoczyć w kierunku nadchodzących Chase'a i Kasumi. -STÓJ!- zagrzmiał surowo Owczarek Niemiecki. -GRR!- zawarczała i odsłoniła zęby i skoczyła w ich kierunku. Po czym z łap wyleciały jej wielkie iskry, które wycelowane były w idącą dwójkę. Kasumi wytworzyła pole ochronne, które ochraniało i zgromadzone pieski. ''' -Kim jesteś!? - spytał surowo. -Przyszłą panią tego świata!- odparła ze złowrogim uśmiechem. '''Aiden, który miał jej dość stuknął łapą w dno i Rottweilerkę przyssało do ziemi. -Jakie jest Twoje imię? - warknęła Kasumi. -Linsey! - warknęła w odpowiedzi. -Myślicie, że gadaniem mnie przekonacie!- parsknęła śmiechem. - No zobaczymy...-odpowiedziała złowieszczo. Rozdział 3 Chase bojowo szczeknął w jej stronę. ' -Oddaj członka naszej grupy! - najeżył się. -Hm... niech no pomyślę...- zaczęła z udawanym namyśleniem.-NIE! NIE ROZKAZUJESZ MI KUNDLU!- zadrwiła. '''Owczarek Niemiecki już szykował się by skoczyć do niej i ją zaatakować, ale tyłu doskoczyła Everest. ' -Nie! Jakoś ją odzyskamy, ale nie mogę Ciebie stracić.- powiedziała wciskając nos w psa. -Ech...no dobrze...- odpowiedział. - I mam plan...-uśmiechnął się.., * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a. '''Burza zaczęła coraz bardziej dawać znać o sobie. Pioruny waliły z boków. Lavia leżała skulona, nad nią górowała Linsey. -I? - zaczęła. Wyszczerzając zęby w złowieszczym warknięciu. - Myślisz, że Twoi rzekomo potężni przyjaciele pomogą Ci? PFF! Chciałabyś! Mogę wszystkich powalić za jednym zamachem.- dopowiedziała i odwróciła głowę w ich stronę. Nagle Rottweilerka ujrzała w dole idącą białą Pudelkę. ''' -Nie będzie to zły pomysł jak jeszcze wezmę jednego zakładnika i powoli odeszła zamykając Lavii drogę ucieczki jęzorami elektrycznymi. Wtem Eryk szturchnął Chase'a. -CHASE! Tam w dole jest Tiffany!- powiedział. -Ja ją uratuję! - zgłosił się Rex i nie czekając na zezwolenie ruszył. Za pieskiem poszedł Chris. -Musisz szybko dostać się na ziemię.- rzucił przyjaźnie, wziął go obok siebie i skoczyli na szczęście zaczęli lecieć i chwilę później byli na dole. Linsey z góry ujrzała ich. -NIE!!!- ryknęła z wściekłości. Oddech suczki przyspieszył się, a łapy rozstawiła. Tupnęła łapą i zrobiła elektryczną deskę surfingową, zjechała na dół. -UWAŻAJ!!- ostrzegł Chris, krzykiem. Rex odwrócił się do góry widząc jak z zawrotną prędkością złowroga sunia zbliża się ku nim. Skoczył w stronę Tiffany, zbili się w białą kulkę. Nie spodziewając się tego na ziemi wylądowała oszołomiona uderzeniem Linsey. -Szybko! Chodź z nami!- zawołał Rex. -Wyglądasz i tak ślicznie. -dodał. Sunia zarumieniła się i machnęła ogonem w bok, na zgodę. Wtedy poczuła, że powinna zmienić swoje zachowanie. Chris doskoczył do nich i wzbił się w górę, dotarli do dachu. '''Tiffany z wrażenia skinęła w podziękowaniu głową i uśmiechnęła się. Potem wstała i powiedziała: -Dziękuje Wam! Nie tylko uratowaliście moje życie, ale odmieniliście me postępowanie. Ku nim na desce zbliżała się w ich stronę wściekła Rottweilerka. Gdy dotarła, na miejsce wyskoczyła w powietrza z łap leciały jęzory elektryczne i przyszpiliła Skye. ''' -SKYE!!- krzyknął przerażony Marco i próbował ją za pomocą swojej mocy zepchnął z niej. '''Tetradi próbowała wytworzyć mgłę, lecz to nie zatrzymało Linsey. Delikatne suczki próbowały pomóc, nie wiedziały jak pomóc. Nagle z pomysłem wychyliła się Patty. -A co gdyby użyć sił nawzajem?- zasugerowała. -Super pomysł!- podskoczyła Dilara. -Zgodzę się.- zamerdała ogonem Martine. - Uda się nam dzięki temu pokonać i Linsey oraz odzyskać Lavię!- dodała. -CHASE!- krzyknęła. Owczarek Niemiecki zjawił się do nich dosłownie w ułamku sekundy. ' -Tak?- spytał. -Mamy pomysł tak pokonanie jej! Musimy połączyć siły!- powiedziała Martine. Chase rozpromienił się i skinął głową. Powtórzył to Alays i oboje powiedzieli pieskom co mają zrobić. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a. '''Psiaki westchnęły. Gray liznął uspokajająco Victorię po uchu. Aurora spięła łapy i popatrzyła czule na Sage'a. Colette z Maximusem przytulili się i byli gotowi do działania. Ardo wytworzył pole ochronne by nie spadli. Liznął z miłością Tomirę po łebku. Timber spojrzała na Alays. Tamta skinęła głową. Na przód wyszła Werix. Linsey zdziwiona odwróciła się w jej stronę. ' -Czego chcesz piesku? - zadrwiła. -Oddaj nam ją a obędzie się to bez walki! To jest nasze ultimatum.- powiedziała Nowofunlandka. -Hmmm...NIE! BO TO WY POŻAŁUJECIE!- odwróciła się raptownie z wściekłością w oczach. Werix skinęła głową. -Dobrze...-oznajmiła i odeszła. Rottweilerka pilnowała Lavii. 'Łapy Tetradi zaświeciły się i utworzyła mgłę. Znienacka wystrzeliły pieski. Skipper szybko wzięła Lavię za kłąb. Linsey chciała ją zaatakować lecz Zuma wystrzelił ścianę wody w nią. Rottweilerka zakasłała. Linsey chciała posłać w pieski kulę prądu, lecz Thunder wytworzyła błyskawicę. Zła sunia odleciała. ' -CARLIE!- krzyknęła szczęśliwa Lavia i ruszyła do pieska. -LAVIA! - szczeknął zachwycony piesek i pocałował ją z całych sił. -Szczeniaki są wraz z Katie w bazie.- dopowiedział. Bolończyk skinęła głową. Początek muzyki: Ice Phoenix '' '''Linsey powoli się podniosła spojrzała na strój, był trochę przypalony! Zaczęła z wściekłości szybciej oddychać. Wstała i rzuciła się na Barnima! Samira warknęła i oślepiła ją na chwilę kulą. Podbiegła do pieska i polizała czule. ' -Nic mi nie jest.- powiedział. '''Via wytworzyła mróz i posłała w suczkę. Arctic stworzył zaspę śniegu i uderzył nią w Linsey. Tomira zagrodziła ziemią drogę złej suczce. Nicki wytworzyła burzę śnieżną. Kasha, Delgado skoczyły do złej suni. Zza polem ochronnym trzasnął piorun! Strzepała jakoś je z siebie. Dilara stała się niewidzialna i pchnęła sunię od tyłu. Patty wzięła z podłogi element i za pomocą telekinezy rozcięła kawałek kostiumy suczki. -TY!!- warknęła wściekła. Jednak Roger zablokował jej drogę ciężko obrywając. Sunset oślepiła znów ją, a Nytrae spowodowała ciemność. Sunia z początku nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Jednak blask jaki dawały pioruny wkrótce coraz bardziej rozświetlał miejcie. Chase skinął ogonem. Wszystkie pieski zgromadziły się wokół niego. Aine popatrzyła na dowódcę z ekscytacją. ' -PIESKI ATAK!- zarządził. Podzieliły się na grupy silne do silnych, woda do wody, ogień do ognia itd. '''Brooklyn utworzyła ścianę wodną a Moscow zamroziła ją. Laika posłała kulę ognistą. Marshall tupnął i rozgrzał ziemię do czerwoności. Aurora zamaszystym ruchem posłała suczkę na drugi koniec budynku. ' -*SNARL*!- warknęła antagonistka. Wybiła się w górę i miała uderzyć w Victorię, ta utworzyła zasłonę dymną. A Gray za pomocą telepatii rozkazał by upadła gdzie indziej. Amalis stworzyła metalową ścianę. Barnim wzniecił płomienie i zamknął w nich suczkę. Ta jednak ledwo co wyskoczyła. Dyszało ciężko. -Masz dość?- spytała Deve -NIGDY!- odpowiedziała agresywnie Linsey. I przeprowadziła kolejny atak. Chciała zaatakować biedną Rossitę, jednak Solo spowodował, że woda podleciała pod łapy złej Rottweilerki i wywróciła się. -Dzięki skarbie.- podziękowała Rossita i pocałowała go. West skoczyła przytrzymując sunię. Flurr nie czekając pomogła jasno- czarnej suczce, poprzez wejście w stan Avatara. Podesłała Linsey pod górę kopuły, która zamykała pole ochronne. W końcu pieski stanęły. W ich oczach lśniła chęć o walkę i triumf dobra nad złem. -GŁUPCY!- krzyknęła Linsey.- Jesteście martwi...-dodała dziwnie cichym głosem i schyliła głowę. A kiedy podniosła ją, widać było nienawiść do piesku. Źrenice zmniejszyły się jej, odsłoniła perlisto- białe zęby. -Nie...-powiedział Dylan. -To Ty jesteś w błędzie.-dodał. -Masz jeszcze szansę.- dopowiedziała Briana. -I?- spytał Kaiden. -Musiałabym być głupia, zgadzając się na dobro! Teraz dopiero mogę zawładnąć nad światem!- warknęła i wyskoczyła. Wokół niej były wszystkie możliwe jęzory elektryczne, kule prądu. Pieskom zaświeciły się łapy jakby na zawołanie i posłały wszystkie swoje moce na wroga. Odrzuciło Linsey a nagle jej łapy przestały dawać światło. Hełm spadł jej z głowy. A strój został przerwany. Zaczęła się osuwać, jednak Mja i Coral chwyciły ją za kark. Ardo zdjął pole ochronne i zeszli na dół. Czekała tam policja. Oddali nieprzytomną sunię w ich ręce a sami ruszyli do Zatoki Przygód. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Kasha skrzywiła się wchodząc do bazy. ' -Co się stało?- zapytała Lady. -Szczeniaki...-odparła ciężkim głosem suczka. Nie dawała po sobie poznać, że każda część jej ciała boli, od czubka uszy po koniuszki futra. Udało jej wejść na górę i zdjąć strój. Ciało wstrząsnął skurcz. Youki i inni medycy czuwali przy niej. Łapy wbiła w pufę. Sherda położyła uspokajająco łapę i pocieszała. Marshall dał Altronowi maskę tlenową by nie zemdlał gdyż zaczął się stresować. Nie długo na świat przyszły dwie małe suczki. -Są kochanie cudne.- powiedział wzruszony Blue Bay Shepherd. I przytulił ją. -Jak je nazwiesz?- zapytał czule liżąc żonę. -Male to ta szara, a Avie to ta bardziej podobna do mnie.- odparła. -Jestem ciocią.- wzruszyła się Faith. -AUU!- zawyła z radości Astro. 'Ryder popatrzył się dumnie na pieski. Chwilę później mimo nadciągającej burzy poszli spać. Rusty jeszcze raz otworzył oko, i owinął ogonem jego ukochaną Sally i spojrzał się na jego kuzynkę Hermionę. ' -Jesteśmy Mighty Pups...-szepnął cicho. * ''Obraz się ściemnia '' '''KONIEC Galeria Mighty Pups Vol. 2 tittle card.png|Okładka Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Mighty Pups Kategoria:Super PAW Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 10 Kategoria:Odcinki 10 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Everset Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Linsey Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Kelly Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Nexako Kategoria:Aiden Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:West Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Amalis Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Nicki Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Tiffany Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rocky